


Save Me

by TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Langst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay/pseuds/TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay
Summary: When Keith is somehow sent back in time after Lance’s unexpected suicide, he must do everything in his power to save his best friend’s life.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m such a fucking asshole for not updating any of my other fics and posting this one instead but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keith had never ran so fast in his life. 

He ran and ran and ran and he never wanted to stop. 

Although he didn’t really know what he was running from, he just knew he had to get away. 

Away from that place, away from.. From him. 

He couldn’t stay there anymore, he wasn’t even sure if he could look at the team’s faces. It was all his fault. 

Lance was dead, and it was all his fault. 

The finality of the situation hit him then, like a punch to the gut, and he stopped abruptly and fell to his knees. He hunched over, burying his face in his gloved hands. He didn’t scream, or cry out, he barely even breathed. He just sat there, staring through his fingers that covered his face. Gazing blankly at the ground below him. 

Keith could see him so clearly then. The still warm water from the bath reflecting his soft paled features. The way his once clear oceanic blue eyes were glazed over and stared into nothingness. Keith felt a deep fear inside of him when he could not see the life that had once resided in them. In that moment, there, curled up on the ground, Keith seemed to realise everything about Lance that he would no longer see. The corner of his eyes crinkling from his bright smile. His laughter that filled up a room with harmonious sound. The pout that claimed his features when a dusty rose blush decorated his cheeks. All of it, gone forever, all because of him. 

Keith begged, pleaded to any God that was willing to hear him. He wished it were him. As his lungs finally began to burn from their overexertion, Keith welcomed the pain they brought. He deserved it, he deserved all of it. However, when the burn within his lungs faded, his grief stayed. Keith could no longer see the bright toothy smile of his friend, he only saw his lifeless body laying in the bathtub of the Cuban boy’s home. 

Keith eventually pulled himself off of the ground below him and began his walk back. It had already been a week since he had found Lance like that. The police said he overdosed on his antidepressant medication. Suicide. If someone had told Keith ten years ago that Lance McClain would end his own life, he would have never believed them. Hell, if someone had told him that Lance had to take antidepressants he wouldn’t have believed them. But the Lance that everyone had known in space changed when they got home. Learning of his family’s death and the destruction of his hometown, truly changed Lance forever. No one had ever seen Lance smile after that. He drifted away from the rest of the team and for a while no one had heard from him. A few years later he bought a small house in Cuba, right on the beach like he had always dreamed. He got back in touch with everyone and Keith genuinely thought he was finally getting better. He would smile and laugh and make stupid jokes just like the old Lance did. No one could have ever suspected that he would end his life. No one suspected anything. Not even Keith. He thought that he had become closer to Lance. That over the years they had matured and grew to be dear friends. But even being the closest to him, Keith never saw the truth behind the younger man’s facade. He never noticed the bags that grew under his eyes, or how they didn’t twinkle when he smiled like before. No, Keith noticed nothing. And it’s all his fault. 

He could’ve helped Lance if he had been paying more attention. He could have saved him. But he didn’t, and now, he’s gone forever and Keith would never forgive himself. 

He continued to walk slowly in a different direction that he came. He didn’t want to see the rest of the team right now. He couldn’t face them and go back to where Lance would now be forever. He took his phone out of his jacket pocket, feeling it vibrate. When he looked down at Shiro’s buzzing contact, signalling a call, he declined and stuffed his phone back into the depths of his pocket. He didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. That’s all anyone’s been trying to do since Lance’s death. But no amount of talking could ever convince Keith that it wasn’t his fault. 

After a while, he found himself in front of what was Lance’s house. He always used to feel warm whenever he arrived there, like he was stepping into the sunlight. Now he just felt a cold chill run through him, like the light of day had died with Lance. 

As he stepped through the threshold and made his way through the hallways, he ran his finger tips delicately along the walls he passed by. Unconsciously, Keith found himself stopping at the doorway of the bathroom. He took a single step inside and stared, blankly, at the same bathtub Lance had decided to leave this world in. He wondered then, what Lance’s final moments were like. He wondered what his last beautiful thought was before the pills caused him to drift to sleep forever. It seemed that Keith was unable to handle the thought of Lance in that moment and crumpled, for the second time that day, onto the white tiled floors of the bathroom. This time he cried, sobbing erratically. And as he cried hopelessly, Keith begged and begged to go back. To go back to before all of this so he could tell himself to notice. He would have given anything in that moment to go back and save Lance. 

***

Keith slowly opened his dull violet eyes, not really remembering falling asleep. His vision was still blurry as he stared at the dark floor, thinking back to the previous day and all its sorrows. His grief, however, was beginning to be replaced by confusion as his vision cleared and he realised he was no longer on Lance’s bathroom floor. He raised his head and took in his surroundings. The more he inspected the walls around him, the more confused he became. He could have sworn he was hallucinating as he identified his whereabouts to be aboard the castle ship. Which, had to be wrong because, well, he was on Earth. 

Keith’s brow furrowed as he tried to figure out if he was going completely insane. Suddenly, there was a noise. It was far away and echoed slightly on the metal walls, but Keith recognized that unmistakable noise anywhere. It was a sound that he thought he would never hear ever again. He didn’t know what else to do but run towards it.

He ran as fast as his legs would ever carry him through hallways he thought he’d never see again. The noise grew louder as he got closer to the main deck of the ship. He was slightly surprised that after ten years he could still remember his way around the castle. Finally be burst through the main deck’s doors and franticly scanned his eyes around the room. A younger Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Shiro stared back at Keith as he appeared mad, wide eyed and panting from running. Although Keith was confused at the sight of his younger friends before him, they were not the cause for his panicked entrance. He began to walk further into the room, but soon his footsteps stopped. Standing behind Hunk, was none other than Lance. He was shorter and his hair was longer, just like when he was still a teenager. He was staring at Keith with a similar sort of confusion as the rest of the group but all Keith could care about was that Lance was in front of him. Alive and well. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Keith ran to Lance and engulfed the much smaller boy in his arms. Lance, as well as everyone present was very caught off guard by this and remained frozen where they stood. Not sure what to do about the seemingly older Keith, attacking Lance into a bear hug. 

“Lance… Lance oh my god. Lance you’re here. You’re really here, you’re-” Keith cut himself off as he pulled away from Lance just enough to look at his face. He wanted to confirm that he was real, that this wasn’t just some sick dream and he would wake up on his dead friend’s bathroom floor. “Is this real..? You’re really here right?” Lance, who had been shocked by the older Keith’s actions, replied.

“Umm, you… are you… Keith?” Keith’s brow furrowed at this. He then realised as he continued to look at Lance’s face that he didn’t just look similar to when he was a teenager, he was a teenager. 

“Wait.. What’s today’s date?” He asked, finally breaking his intense gaze off of Lance’s face, which had begun to tint red at the proximity of the older red paladin. 

“Uh, well I’m not completely sure how accurate this is but it should be around march back on Earth..” Pidge replied, everyone in the room still seemed to be a mixture of confusion and astonishment. 

“What about the year. What year is it?” Keith inquired, still holding onto Lance’s shoulders, afraid that if he let the smaller boy go he would disappear.

Pidge answered once more. 

“2017.” 

There was a brief moment of silence throughout the deck as Keith seemed to process this information. 

“Oh my God..”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Instagram about this and honestly I immediately had to write it so hopefully it’s not completely shit and y'all enjoy.


End file.
